


Hamilton One-Shots

by PeggyIsLife03



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyIsLife03/pseuds/PeggyIsLife03
Summary: Request any ship or storyline you want! I'm excited to kick off this new project! [Don't hold back any ideas.] <3
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	1. ^•^Take A Break ^•^Lams^•^

"C'mon Lexi...put the damn laptop away and spend time with us!" John came up behind his husband and hugged him from behind. Alex smiled. He wasn't able to stop working. "But I have so much work to do." John forcefully closed and took his laptop away. "Hon, you promised your daughter!" Alex sighed and stood up. "I know." Their 6 year old daughter, Rachel ran in. "Hello baby girl." Alex swing her up onto his lap. She giggled and smiled. "Papa! You finally stopped working." Alex felt ashamed. It's worse when even your young child knows you overwork yourself everyday. "You've been worrying Daddy and I!" Alex hugged her tightly. "Yes, I know sweetie. But I have to finish this. I can't lose my job."

Alex took his laptop back from John and went upstairs to his study. "Daddy, does Papa still love us?" This broke John's heart. "Of course he does. he just has a very important job. Come on. You need to eat now. Let's go." John scooped Rachel up and carried her to the table. He served her some food before making himself a plate. He took out a plate for Alexander. After Rachel finished eating, John read her a story and put her to bed before taking Alexander something up to eat. "Hey Lex, I've got some food for you!" John said when he got upstairs. He opened the door, and was that his husband was still working on the project. "Take a break. Just a short one. Please...Rachel has been asking me if you still love us. Alex, even your child knows that something is wrong. You are tired and you haven't eaten much. Please take a break from work." Alex sighed and shut his laptop after saving his work. He stood up and hugged John. As the pulled away Alex kissed John and then took the food he was given.

"Thank you dear. I'll come to bed soon. Go on." John was nearing the door when he said, "Alexander...please take a break soon. You're really worrying Rachel and I." Alex smiled and nodded. "Of course. Anything for you two." Reassured, John went to their bedroom and waited. Half a hour past and John went back to the study to see that Alex had fallen asleep on his laptop. John just smiled and as he tried to pick him up with difficulty, Alex woke up enough to help get himself to bed. Though there were many protests from Alex, John forced him to go to bed. "Get some rest. You'll need it. And, we're having a family day tomorrow. Just you, me, and Rachel. If I see you working at all tomorrow, I will smash your laptop. Understood?" As they both lay there, Alex laughs and says, "Yeah. Understood." Alex sighed before saying, "I love you two so much more than you know." Before John could respond, Alex was peacefully snoring beside him.

*%*%* %*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*

"Daddy, Papa, wake up! Aren't we going to the park today? Daddy promised!!" Alex sat up yawning. He looked over to his side and gently shook John awake. "Hey, a certain little girl is excited for today." Rachel squealed and ran to her room to get dressed. Alex laughed as he watched her. He got up and got dressed and went downstairs. He decided to try his hand at making breakfast. It was surprisingly easy. He made pancakes and eggs and bacon. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Isn't it so nice when you aren't occupied by work?" Alex smiled as he felt John hug him from behind. "Yeah. I should take a break more often." Alex turned around and kissed John. Rachel walked in and quickly covered her eyes. "Eww!! Yucky!" The two men laughed at their daughter.

The day was filled with bliss and love and Alex was proud to say that he didn't even think about working the entire day with his family. They had gone to the park and then they went for ice cream after Rachel begged. They went to the movie theater, and went out to eat. As they went home at the end of the day, John and Alex were back in bed while Rachel was sleeping. "See? Taking a break isn't that hard." John said. "Yeah. Maybe I should do it more often." John kissed him.

"Yeah, maybe you should."


	2. Class Dissmissed! **CRACK**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....I thought of this in the shower....I don’t even know what this is....
> 
> *^*Cursing*^*  
> /:/Mentions of sex; but jokingly/:/

Just like every day in debate class, two students were voted by the rest of the students to try and get the teacher to dismiss the class early. (Debate was the last class of the day.) Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton, mortal enemies, were chosen to try and complete this task. They had agreed on a foolproof plan. Here’s how it went:

Professor Washington: Boys you may begin!

Jefferson: May I just tell you, Hamilton that you are going to lose!

Hamilton: Fuck you!

Jefferson: Hon, we went over this. I’m the top in this relationship.

Hamilton: Why are we even talking about sex?! We've only been dating since yesterday!

Jefferson: So?

Hamilton: I’m waiting until marriage!

Jefferson: That’s not what you said to Eliza!

Hamilton: That was different!

Jefferson: Well, then stop bringing up our sex life!

Hamilton: I never did!

Jefferson: You obviously did...

Professor Washington: Boys—

Hamilton: I’m this close to shoving my foot up your ass!

Jefferson: I’ve got something else I can shove up your ass~ ;)

Professor Washington: Boys!! We don’t need to know about your sex life!

Hamilton: Sir, I assure you that we don’t have one. But I can always send you a detailed report when we start having—

Professor Washington: Get out of my classroom! Class dismissed!! I need to clear my ears with bleach and holy water at the same time...

**after exiting the classroom**

Jefferson: Fuck you asshole!

Hamilton: Fuck you too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions self-harm, angst??

Alexander stood up from the desk feeling dazed. His arms started stinging horribly. He looked down to see his morning’s cuts had started bleeding again. He walked out of his office and ran into President Washington. “Secretary Hamilton, are you alright?” Alexander tried nodding so he could just push through.

Washington grabbed the shorter man’s arm. Alexander flinched and pulled away. Washington got a glimpse of the cuts and his eyes widened. “Alexander! Alexander Hamilton! Come back!” Hamilton ran into the lobby to find Jefferson. Alexander’s face was pale and his hands were clammy. “Hamilton, are you alright?!” Jefferson called as Alexander fell to the floor.

Everything went black but he was still conscious. He saw his wife walking towards him. He ran for her, but when he tried to hug her, she disappeared. “Son? Are you alright?” Hamilton turned around to see Washington. “Sir...sir, I’m so sorry...” Washington turned away and as he walked off he said, “I’m very disappointed Hamilton.” Hamilton stumbled back, confused.

”Daddy! Daddy, help me!” He heard his young son calling. He looked around but couldn’t see his son. “Philip, where are you?!” He cried out. “I’m scared! Why can’t you come get me?! Daddy help me!!” He heard his son screaming, but Alexander couldn’t help. Angelica walked up behind him and said, “Everyone is gone. Everyone’s abandoned you.” Alexander scrambled back from her, his arms burning. “Alexander!” He heard a male’s voice call. “John?” He turned to see his dead best friend coming for him. “I haven’t abandoned you.” Just as Alexander reached him, John was shot. He fell to the ground. As John lay there, he said in a monotone voice, “I didn’t abandon you, but I was taken from you. Just like everyone in your life. They will either abandon you or be taken from you.” 

“No! Please, no! I can’t do this, I can’t do this!” Hamilton felt someone shaking him as he heard a different voice. “Oh my god! Hamilton!! Snap out of it! Someone call his wife or a hospital! C’mon Hamilton!!” That’s when Alexander blacked out for real.

/-/

He woke up in a hospital bed. His wife was next to him, with their son in her lap. “Philip? Eliza? You guys are okay?” Eliza looked at her husband and started to cry. “Doctor! Come quick, he’s woken up!” Alexander was startled. “Eliza, please don’t leave me...” Eliza was confused. “Why would I ever leave you?” Alexander tried to keep calm as he explained what happened through tears.

”Everyone abandoned me. And when John came...he didn’t abandon me but he was taken from me...I was so afraid...Eliza promise me you won’t ever leave me?” Eliza held her husband’s hand. “I promise I won’t ever leave you. I swear.” She then kissed him before the doctor came in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds Alex in his apartment during a storm. He’s having a panic attack. Requested by: The_Cloud
> 
> ((Sorry if this seemed rushed—I didn’t mean for it to feel that way :)) I hope I fulfilled your request! If not, yell at me in the comments, and tell me how to make it better....please I deserve it XD))

John excitedly got ready to go out with his friends. As he was walking out of his house to his car, it started to sprinkle. Thinking nothing of it, he started to drive to his friend Alexander’s house. They had agreed to carpool. On the way there, the rain got worse, and soon lighting and thunder started. John just groaned. He finally got to Alex’s apartment and went to the doorstep. He knocked and waited out in the rain. “Alexander?! Lexi!!” John called. He knocked again, but still no answer. Confused, John tried to open the door, and it was surprisingly unlocked.

The man stepped inside his best friend’s house, looking around. “Alex? Alex, come on! Herc and Laf are probably waiting on u—“ John stopped talking when he heard a whimper coming from down the hallway. Concerned, John followed the noise to Alex’s bedroom. He pushed the door open, and saw Alex rocking back and forth on the floor, crying. “Alexander, are you alright? Lexi, can you hear me?” Alex wasn’t responding. John went and sat down next to his crying friend. “Hey Alex, can you look at me? Please?” Alex cautiously looked up. His puffy eyes made contact with John’s kind and concerned ones.

”It’s going to flood, and we’re all going to die.” John was confused. “What do you mean Lexi? It’s just a little rain.” Then he remembered. The Caribbean. The hurricane. Alex’s PTSD. “Oh my god, Alexander...I’m so sorry. Can I help you in any way?? May I have permission to touch you?” Alex bit his lip before nodding. John wrapped his arms around Alex. Alex sniffled and put his head in John’s chest. John rocked back and forth. “Hey...let’s do a counting exercise. The French counting Laf taught us that one time. Remember?” Alex slightly nodded. John could see tears still streaming down Alex’s face. 

“Okay...repeat after me, okay?” Alex nodded again. “Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix.” Alex took a shaky breath before repeating. “U-Un deux t-trios quatre cinq s-six sept huit n-neuf dix.” John smiles and started stroking Alex’s head. “Good job, now again.” Alex took another breath. “Un d-deux trois quatre c-cinq six sept huit neuf dix.” John nodded. Alex was calming down. “Do you want to go see Laf and Herc, or do you want to stay here?” A strike of lighting and a boom of thunder came unexpected, sending Alex back into a shaking, crying state.

”Lexi...” John said in a soothing voice. “I’m here. Listen to my voice. You aren’t in the Caribbean anymore. You are safe with me in New York. You are safe, I swear.” Alex’s breathing started to calm down a little, but not by much. “I’ll cancel with the other two. C’mon...I think you need some rest.” John helped Alex up. Alex huddled up to him as John helped him get his shoes off. John finally got Alex in bed. “John?” Alex asked, looking up at his friend. “Yeah Lex?” Alex bit his lip. “C-Can you stay here with me? There’s room for two...” John smiled and said, “Sure Alex. Anything to make you feel better. Let me call Laf and Herc.” 

John pulled out his phone and shot the two a quick text before taking off his jacket and shoes and climbing into bed with Alex. He felt Alex cuddle against him as the rain pounded against the window. It took a few minutes, but soon Alex fell asleep in John’s arms. Not wanting to wake him, John just stayed the night. Both of them stayed cuddled close the entire night.


	5. “I’m not your son!” “You sure?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by The_Cloud! 
> 
> I think I would classify this as kind of cute...like sweet. Opposite of angst but not romantic fluff... Idk though...

Washington walked into one of his employer’s offices. One of his hardest workers “Mr. Hamilton! Everyone has gone home. Why are you still here?” Hamilton didn’t even look up from his paperwork. “Son, look at me.” Alexander’s jaw clenched as he said, “I’m not your son.” Before going back to his work. “Alexander. You need to go to bed. You’re exhausted.” Alexander shook his head as he yawned. “I’m not tired sir. I need to finish up these finances.” 

Washington rolled his eyes. “Son-“ Alexander growled. “I’m not your son.” Washington raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?” Alexander finally looked up from his work. “What do you mean? Of course I’m sure.” Washington laughed. “Oh...okay sure...” He pulled out his phone and tapped on the “Son” contact.

He saw Alexander’s phone on the desk light up. Before he could snatch it up, Washington looked at the contact and laughed. “Oh...not my son, huh? Why’d you change my contact to ‘Father figure’?” Alexander took his phone off the desk quickly and shoved it in his pocket. “None of your business sir.” Washington walked up to his desk and said, “I’m not letting you into this building until you’ve taken off three days of work.” Hamilton looked up, surprised and sputtering. “B-But sir!” Washington smiled and said, “Oh, and during those three days, I wouldn’t mind if you took the ‘figure’ out of my contact name. See you son.” 

He stole Alexander’s work from his desk and walked out of the room. Washington walked out satisfied. He looked back subtly to see Alexander on his phone smiling.

/-/

Alexander was out with his friends a week later. He got a call on his cell phone. The caller ID was ‘Father’. His friends watched confused as he put the call on speaker, oblivious.

“Yes, sir?”


	6. “Babe! I’m working. Leave me alone!” “No!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by The_Cloud
> 
> (Lams, John works at a zoo and Alex wants to hang out....but they can’t. Sucks for you Alex.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for requesting this!

John had just gotten his name tag and uniform and went to go do his rounds. He was at the koala exhibit when he felt arms wrap around his waist. John jumped before he heard a familiar laugh. “Hi Jackie~!” He groaned and wiggled out of his boyfriend’s grasp.

”Alex! I’m at work. You almost made me drop the poor animal’s food.” Alex snorted. “Boohoo.” He said mockingly. “So what if your working?” John just stared bewildered at his boyfriend. “Alex. I’m. Working!” Alex shrugged. “I thought you loved me~!” John groaned. “I do Lexi. But I need to go back to work.” Alex pouted and crosses his arms. “Finee.” John rolled his eyes at his childish partner before finishing up with the koalas. He started walking over to the next exhibit. He felt like someone was following him. 

He turned around. “Alex, what the hell! I told you I’m working!” Alex thought for a bit and said, “I wasn’t bothering you...I’m just looking at the zoo animals. Is that a crime?” John groaned as Alex continued to follow him around the zoo as he fed and took care of all the animals. “Alex, please! We can do something when I’m done with my job. Go home.” Alex gave his childish pout again. Then he whined, “You’re always telling me to take a break....why can’t you~?” 

John just stared at the shorter man. “Alex. The reason I tell you to take a break is because you go above and beyond what you have to do. I barely do shit at this job. I don’t work that hard. I don’t need a break. I’ll legit lose my—“

”LAURENS!” John flinched. “—job...” 

/-/

“Thanks for helping me lose my job babe.” John said sarcastically on the way home. “What? I just wanted to spend time with you...” John groaned, but just couldn’t be angry at Alex.

“—So...about how you said you could do something after work was over...well work is technically over...can we go eat?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a really fun thing to write!! Thanks The_Cloud!


	7. My Sunshine (Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens’ death, and Alexander’s reaction.

The reckless John Laurens ran out into battle right after getting over malaria.

John rushed, trying to get his men away from the redcoats who had ambushed them. “CHARGE!” He yelled, in the back of his mind wondering when the war would be over. As he watched his men run forward, he went to lead them as he felt pain. He fell over, and clutched the bullet wound on his side.

He felt blood spurt out of his mouth. He tried to reach around his uniform pockets. He grabbed a parchment and read through it as he continued to cough up blood. He smiled weakly as he put the letter down, clutching in his hand. As the war was chaos around him, he struggled to sing a song.

”Y-You are my s-sunshine...my only sunshine. Pl-Please don’t take my sunshine away...I’m sorry Alexander...” John muttered the last part as he saw someone run towards him, yelling. 

He saw a ghostly young boy who was shrouded in light. His younger brother who had died at a young age. John reached his hand out, and the ghost boy pulled John up to join him. Then he looked back and saw his bloody body on the ground. He was still clutching the letter to his chest, and his mouth was still in a smile.

/-/

“Alexander are you alright?” John watched as his best friend and lover stood from his work desk in tears and turned away from his wife. “I have so much work to do.” Alexander walked into a separate room, and locked himself in. John followed him. He walked up behind Alexander. “Alexander?” Alexander didn’t turn around.

He was muttering something. John listened and heard, You are my sunshine...my only sunshine...you make me happy—wh-when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear—“ his breath hitched. “H-How much I love you...please don’t take—my sunshine away.”

Alexander broke down crying as John hugged him from behind. Alexander shivered, feeling a sense of cold. He tried smiling. John said, “You know, I like it when your hair is down.” Alexander almost stopped breathing. He thought he heard John’s voice, but he wasn’t in the room. He was dead.

/-/

But the comment never left him. Wherever he went, his hair was down. He barely put it up. Because the voice that sounded like John’s told him that it looked better down.

And he would do anything for his sunshine.


	8. Happy Easter! 🐣 *Hamliza*

After the Sunday’s church service, the family of 5 walked out together to the car. Eliza was holding baby Alex to her chest while her husband Alexander held Philip and Angelica’s hands. They all got into the car and went home.

When they got home, Eliza and Alex told the kids to go to the back room so that they could hide plastic eggs filled with candy. After carefully placing Alex Jr in Philip’s arms, Eliza shooed them to the room, where they happily skipped off to.

Alex went to get the fake neon colored grass and was trying to tear through the bag until Eliza calmly took it from his hands and cut the tip with scissors. “I was going to try that next...” Alex said. Eliza snorted. “Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that honey.” The two parents filled the eggs with candy. Eliza had to smack Alex multiple times when she caught him eating jellybeans meant for the kids. To this he responded with, “Well, you do say I act like a child...” Eliza just rolled her eyes and continued to fill the eggs with treats.

After all the candy was gone, both from being put in eggs and also being eaten by Alex, Eliza and Alex started to hide the eggs around their backyard. The couple bought this house just last year, and this would be their first Easter here, and they knew this backyard would be amazing for hiding eggs. As they started placing the filled plastic eggs, Eliza noticed Alex trying to put eggs where the children would never find them so he could take them later. 

Finally, all the of the eggs were hidden in places where the children would find them, and Eliza and Alex went in to go call the children out. Alex Jr. was one year old, so he needed a little help finding eggs.

The three kids came out and ran out into the backyard eagerly. 

Alex and Eliza heard shouts of “I found one daddy!” And “Mommy this egg is really pretty!” And, “This one has a lot of candy! Yummy!” Alex and Eliza hugged each other and smiled at their kids together as they watched them running around the backyard with their baskets.

”Look how happy they are! Aren’t you glad you didn’t put all of the eggs out of reach?” Eliza asked. Alex laughed and then put on a fake frown. “But look how sad I am! Don’t you wish I had candy too?” Eliza laughed. “Hon, we both know you had plenty of candy while we were filling the eggs.” Alex signed at this. “Dang...”

Soon the children found all of the eggs and came to their parents running with their filled baskets. Eliza and Alex knew that all the kids would have sugar rushes for days.

Eliza knew that Alex would be stealing the kids candy and also having sugar rushes every day.


	9. “What did I tell you NOT to do while I was at work?” “...Burn the house down.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Person A: “What did I tell you not to do?”  
> Person B: “Burn the house down.”  
>  A: “And what did you do?”  
>  B: “Made us dinner.”  
>  A: “....”  
>  B: “....”  
>  A:“....”  
>  B:“....I also burned the house down.”

John drove up to the house in his car after work to see a surprising scene. There was smoke flowing out of the windows and flames licking the house. Fear seized him and he threw his seatbelt off and burst out of the car, barging into the door. “ALEXANDER!? ARE YOU OKAY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!” John finally found his boyfriend on the floor in the kitchen.

Scared for his boyfriend’s life, he gently picked up Alex and draped him over his shoulder before dashing out of the house. He ran across the street. John quickly pulled out his phone and called 911. “Hello! My house is on fire. 1804 Washington Heights, Lin Rd, 34567. And my boyfriend is passed out right now. He won’t wake up.” The operator assured John that they would be dispatching emergency vehicles to his location immediately.

Not long after, he heard sirens in the distance and by then John knew that they wouldn’t be able to save the house in one piece. It was falling apart and most of it was burnt to the ground. Alex started stirring and when he finally opened his eyes he rolled out of John’s lap and started throwing up on the ground. “Damn it. What happened?” Alex asked, groggy. Then he heard the sirens and smelt the smoke. “Oh, heh...was that me?”

John just glared at Alex. “What did I tell you to NOT do when I left for work this morning?!” Alex looked at the burning house that the firefighters were extinguishing before saying slowly, “Well...you told me to not burn down the house.” John put his head in his hands and grumbled. “And what did you do?” Alex licked his lips and turned around to throw up again before saying even slower, “I cooked dinner for us.” 

John just looked at Alex in silence with an expressionless face. Alex started back at him before sighing and saying, “And I might’ve burned down the house.” John groaned. “You might’ve?! Alex! You burned down the house! There’s no ‘might’ve’ about it! It’s toast!” Alex smirked before retorting, “No...toast is made from bread. Pretty sure our house wasn’t bread.” John stood up and started pacing. “Know what?! I’m done. I’m leaving.” 

Alex missed the playful smile on John’s lips and stumbled to stand up even though he was still weak. “Wait!! It was an accident. I’m sorry!! Don’t leave. I’ll buy a new house, and I’ll never cook aga-“ Then Alex collapsed. John rushes to his side and waved over an emergency worker. They got Alex onto a stretcher and rolled him to the ambulance before putting an oxygen mask on him. 

When John got in the ambulance he muttered under his breath, “I swear to god I’m not ever letting you near a damn stove again.”


End file.
